An organic light-emitting device is a device for sandwiching a thin film including a fluorescent organic compound between an anode and a cathode. In addition, an organic light-emitting device emits light when an exciton of a fluorescent organic compound is formed by injecting an electron and a hole from each electrode, and this exciton returns to a ground state.
Recent progress in an organic light-emitting device is remarkable and its characteristics include, for example, high luminance at a low applied voltage, diversity of light-emitting wavelengths, high-speed responsibility, and providing a thin and lightweight light-emitting device. From these characteristics, a possibility is suggested that an organic light-emitting device is used for wide range of applications.
However, an organic light-emitting device having an optical output of higher luminance or higher conversion efficiency is necessary under present circumstances. Further, an organic light-emitting device still has many problems in terms of durability such as change over time due to use for a long period of time and deterioration due to atmosphere gas containing oxygen, moisture or the like.
Therefore, a material for realizing an organic light-emitting device having high light-emitting efficiency and good durability has been demanded in recent years.
As a method for solving the above-mentioned problems, it has been proposed that a condensed ring aromatic compound is used as a material for constituting an organic light-emitting device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-102173, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004-0076853, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-256979, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H10-189247, and H09-241629 disclose examples of using a condensed ring aromatic compound as a material for constituting an organic light-emitting device. In addition, J. Org. Chem. 64, 1650-1656, 1999 also discloses a condensed ring aromatic compound.